The invention relates to a continuous microfilming apparatus comprising a document feeding device, a filming station, a transporting device that turns documents over about 180.degree., and a collecting tray located at an end of the transporting device for collecting filmed documents.
Continuous microfilming apparatuses of this kind are available on the market. In such apparatuses, it is important to turn over documents after microfilming to place the documents into the collecting tray or basket in order of their microfilming with proper sides facing in the same direction. In known apparatuses, turnover and transporting of documents from the apparatus is effected by transporting bands spaced from each other or by a row of pairs of transporting carrier rollers. With this known method of transporting and turning over of documents, the documents not only frictionally engage opposite surfaces of respective transporting means but are also subjected to a certain clamping. This leads not only to high transporting forces but also may result, dependent on the type of the document, in tilting of documents, their crumpling, and even their damage.